


Sa Pagsayaw ng mga Pulang Laso

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: May kakaibang katangian si Baekhyun, kaya niyang makita ang red strings ng mga tao kaya naman he knows who end up with who. Ayos na sana ang lahat kaso isang araw nakita niya yung sino ang nasa dulo ng string niya, it’s his arrogant boss, Chanyeol.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	Sa Pagsayaw ng mga Pulang Laso

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a 'tadhana' story.
> 
> Salamat po sa patuloy na pagsuporta sa mga tagalog fic fest!

Sabi nila na ang mga taong nakatadhana para sa isa’t-isa ay pinag-iisa ng isang invisible na pulang laso.

Invisible para sa karamihan pero para sa batang si Baekhyun, sanay na siyang makita itong bigla na lang lumilitaw at nawawala. Hindi pa naiintindihan ng musmos pang isip ni Baekhyun kung para saan ito ngunit sa murang edad niyang iyon ay nakita na niya ang kadugtong ng sarili niyang pulang laso.

“HOY BATA!” sigaw ng sampung taong gulang na si Chanyeol kasabay sa paghila niya sa batang may balak kuhanin ang bolang biglang gumulong sa gitna ng kalsada. Mabuti na lang at mabilis siyang nahawakan ni Chanyeol dahil kung hindi ay nahagip na ito ng tricycle na humarurot.

“Yung bola ko!” Ingit ng anim na taong gulang na batang si Baekhyun na nagpupumilit makawala sa mahigpit na hawak sa kanya ng estrangherong bata.

“Saglit lang kasi ang daming dumaang sasakyan oh…” pagrarason ni Chanyeol pero napasinghap silang pareho nang tuluyan nang gumulong ang bola sa mabahong kanal.

“Ayan tuloy…” napaismid na si Baekhyun at hindi na rin niyang maiwasan na mangilid ang mga luha niya, paborito niyang bola iyon.

Napatingin na lang si Chanyeol sa batang nagpipigil ng iyak, syempre naawa naman siya kaya ibinigay na lang ni Chanyeol ang bola niya sa mas nakababata.

“Oh eto, sayo na lang.” Nakangiting alok ni Chanyeol.

“Talaga? Paano ikaw?” Nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Okay lang ako, basta wag ka nang tatawid ha. Huwag mo nang kuhanin yung bola mo sa kanal baka mamaya mahulog ka pa.”

“Akin na lang talaga?”

“Oo nga, halika balik na tayo sa loob. Huwag ka nang lalabas dito ha..” Muling paalala ni Chanyeol saka niya hinawakan ang braso ng bata at inakay ito papasok sa public park.

“Ay ang galing magkadugtong tayo…” biglang sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinititigan ang pulang lasong nagkokonekta sa dulo ng mga palasingsingan nila.

“Ha?”

“Ayan oh, may red ribbon…” itinuro ni Baekhyun ang laso, hindi niya alam na siya lang pala ang nakakakita nito.

“Ha? Gutom ka na ba? San ba yung parents mo?” Naguguluhang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Doon…Ayun si kuya ko oh…” sabay turo ni Baekhyun sa kuya niyang nakikipaglaro sa ibang bata. 

“Sige na pumunta ka na doon, wag ka na pupunta dun sa labasan ha.” 

Tumango naman ang batang si Baekhyun. “Salamat sa bola, kuyang malaki ang tenga..” 

“Tignan mo to, binigyan na nga kita ng bagong bola tapos nang-aasar ka pa dyan.”

“Hindi kaya ako nang-aasar, ang cute kaya ng tenga mo pati yang dimples mo ang lalim, pwedeng tusukin kuya?” inosenteng biro ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol na nakaturo na ang isa niyang daliri, handa nang dutdutin ang pisngi ni Chanyeol.

“Loko tong batang to…” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Sige na pumunta ka na doon, baka hinahanap ka na ng mama mo.”

“Salamat ulit kuya! Babay!” Kumaway si Baekhyun bago lumakad patungo sa pwesto ng parents niya.

Kumaway din pabalik si Chanyeol at pagkatapos ay bumalik na rin siya kung nasaan nakatambay ang pamilya niya.

28 years old na si Baekhyun pero nakikita niya pa rin ang mga pulang laso. Hindi niya talaga alam kung bakit siya lang ang nakakakita nito or kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng mga ito pero syempre as years passed nagkaroon na rin siya ng hinuha kung ano ba talaga ang mga pulang laso na iyon.

Strings of fate,mga pulang lasong nagdudugtong sa mga taong itinadhana para isa’t isa. Minsan na nilang napagkwentuhang ng mga matalik niyang kaibigan ang tungkol dito at kahit na nakikita niyang magkadugtong ang mga laso ng mga kaibigan niya ay di pa rin magawang maniwala dito ni Baekhyun.

May pagkabitter si Baekhyun sa topic ng soulmates dahil ang unang lasong magkadugtong na nakita niya ay ang sa mga magulang niya ngunit kung talagang nakatadhana nga sila para sa isa’t-isa ay bakit nagawa pa rin ng tatay ni Baekhyun na ipagpalit sa iba ang nanay niya. Bakit kailangang maranasan ng nanay niya yung paghihirap na yun at bakit kailangan niyang lumaki sa isang broken family? Nasira ang paniniwala ni Baekhyun sa salitang soulmates ng dahil doon.

Kaya naman kahit na nakikita ni Baekhyun kung sinu-sino ang magkakadugtong ang mga laso, kahit kailan ay hindi siya nangialam. Baekhyun doesn’t have any plans to play cupid.

Ironically, isang wedding coordinator si Baekhyun and he’s good at what he do. Kaya naman puno lagi ang schedule niya. Katatapos niya lang sa meeting sa mga bago niyang kliyente nang lumitaw ang laso sa sarili niyang daliri. Natigilan si Baekhyun sa ginagawa niya, nakikita niya lang kasi ang mga pulang laso kapag nasa loob ng 100 meter radius ang mga taong magkadugtong. The fact na biglang lumitaw ang laso sa daliri niya, ang ibig sabihin ay malapit lang ang soulmate niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung handa na ba niyang makilala ang taong itinadhana sa kanya.

Lalo lang nataranta si Baekhyun nang pumasok ang team manager niya at ipinakilala ang bagong supervisor nila. Si Park Chanyeol na may lasong nakatali sa dulo ng palasingsingan niya. Nanlamig ang buong katawan ni Baekhyun habang pinagmamasdan ang lasong sumasayaw sa hangin, isang lasong pula na nagdudugtong sa kapalaran nilang dalawa.

“Baekhyun…” napabalik sa kasalukuyan ang utak ni Baekhyun nang maramdaman niyang may tumatapik sa balikat niya.

“Pinapatawag ka ni Sir Chanyeol sa office niya.” sabi ng team manager ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Tumango na lang si Baekhyun at inayos ang sarili bago dumiretso sa office ng supervisor niya.

“Good afternoon Sir, pinatawag ninyo daw po ako.” 

“You must be Baekhyun then, have a seat. I need to discuss something with you.”

“So I heard you are one of the best wedding coordinators that we have. My bestfriend just got engaged and I want you to handle their wedding. A destination wedding on December 10th this year.”

“This year na agad Sir, August na po…”

“So? If you really are one of the best then a little time crunch won’t affect your perfomance…” seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol.

_TANGINA! SIRAULO KA BA?! PATAPOS NA AUGUST, EARLY DECEMBER YUNG KASAL ANONG MALIIT NA TIME CRUNCH PINAGSASABI MO?! GAHOL NA GAHOL NA SA ORAS! DESTINATION WEDDING PA AMPOTA PAANO ANG FLIGHT NG MGA BISITA!!!_

Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa utak niya habang binubuksan niya ang scheduler niya para icheck ang December 10.

“Sir, mayroon na pala akong wedding na hawak for December 10.” 

“Drop it, give it to our other coordinators. As I’ve said I want you to handle my bestfriend’s wedding.” firm na sabi ni Chanyeol.

“But Sir, it will badly reflect on our company kung bigla bigla na lang tayo nagpapalit ng coordinators in the middle of our client’s event preparation.” depensa ni Baekhyun and Chanyeol really had the audacity to scoff at him.

“C’mon, Baekhyun… upgrade their hotel room or add a couple of flower arrangements for free for the couple to pacify them. It’s not that hard. My decision is final, I want you to handle my bestbud’s wedding and maybe then you can keep your job.”

“You’re firing me if I don’t do your bestfriend’s wedding?” Baekhyun was on the verge of exploding at his boss.

_TANGINANG LALAKE TO SANGKATUTAK ANG WEDDING COORDINATOR DITO SA KUMPANYA, KATING KATING IPAHAWAK SA AKIN YUNG KASAL NG KAIBIGAN! AMPOTA TALAGA_ ngitngit ni Baekhyun sa loob loob niya.

“What’s the sense of calling you one of the best, if you can’t handle a few tweaks in your schedule. If you are that incompetent then I guess there’s no room for you in our company then.” Nakasmirk na sabi ng arroganteng si Chanyeol.

_ASSHOLE!_

“So Mr. Byun Baekhyun can you do it or not?” hamon ni Chanyeol.

Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun habang pinipilit na kalmahin ang sarili at hindi masapak ang bago niyang boss.

“I can do it.” sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Good, prepare some proposals, bukas darating sina Sehun and Luhan to meet you.” nakasmirk pa rin si Chanyeol habang inaabot ang folder na naglalaman ng profiles ng mga ikakasal.

“Is there anything else Sir?”

“Wala na, you may go.”

_TANGINA, YAN BA ANG SOULMATE KO? NO THANKS, TATANDA NA LANG AKO MAG-ISA KAYSA MAKASAMA ANG ISANG AROGANTENG PARK CHANYEOL!_ ngitngit ni Baekhyun nang makabalik na siya sa cubicle niya.

Maghapong inasikaso ni Baekhyun ang pagtransfer ng client niya sa katrabaho niya at sinumulan niya na ding gumawa ng bagong proposal para sa bestfriend ng boss niya.

Sobrang drained si Baekhyun that day, hindi nakatulong na maghapon niyang nakikita ang pulang laso sa hintuturo niya dahil malapit lang sa kaniya si Chanyeol. Maghapon ding kumukulo ang dugo niya sa inis kaya naman pag-uwi niya sa pinapunta niya agad ang mga matalik niyang kaibigan para maglabas ng sama ng loob.

“Anong meron? Weekday inom?” tanong ni Jongdae habang lumalantak ng pizza.

“Tangina kasi ng bago kong boss, asshole extraordinaire ampota!” walang prenong reklamo ni Baekhyun.

“Galet na galet ah! Ano bang nangyari?” pang-uusisa ni Minseok.

“Sa akin kasi pinapaasikaso yung kasal ng bestfriend eh may kasabay sa sched ko so ayun bitiwan ko daw yung naunang client at yung sa bestfriend niya ang gawin ko. Anak ng tokwa! Ako lang ba ang coordinator sa kumpanya! Ang dami namin, ako pinagdidiskitahan ng hinayupak. Sisisantihin pa ako pag di ko ginawa yun sa bestfriend niya… napakagago talaga!”

“So its either bilib na bilib siya sa mga work mo or ikaw ang gustong trabahuhin…” nakangising sabi ni Jongdae.

“Tanginang yan!” napamura na lang si Baekhyun pero hindi niya napigilang tignan ang kamay niya.

“OOOP! Nakita ko yun! Tumingin ka sa palasingsingan mo! OMG Baek, don’t tell me…” napasinghap si Minseok. Alam nila ni Jongdae ang tungkol sa mga lasong nakikita ni Baekhyun.

“Tangina talaga! Bakit ako talaga!!!” pagmamaktol ni Baekhyun, walang sense kung itatago niya pa ito kanila Minseok at Jongdae, masyado siyang kabisado ng dalawa para paglihiman niya.

“Oh shit! Nakita mo na ang soulmate mo but said soulmate is an asshole. Nice Baek, sige iinom mo yan.” pang-aasar ni Jongdae.

“Wala kang dulot Dae!” binato ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan ng walang lamang lata ng beer.

“So anong gagawin mo ngayon?” tanong ni Minseok.

“Eh di gagawin ko yung kasal ng bestfriend niya… ano pa nga ba? Wala naman akong choice…”

“Not about that, about your boss…your soulmate…” pagkaklaro ni Minseok.

“Wala… Tsk! Tangina niya!” gigil na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ay sus…” Tumabi si Jongdae kay Baekhyun at inakbayan. “Ingatan ang puso, baka mahulog…”

“Hay nako Dae… wala! Kung siya lang din naman, nevermind na!” paninindigan ni Baekhyun.

“Hindi mo din masasabi yan Baek… soulmate mo yun, magkadugtong kayo in more ways than one.” paalala ni Minseok.

“Hay nako, spare me with the soulmate, red string bullshit. Sa inyong dalawa lang ni Dae gumana yan. It didn’t work for my parents, I have a lot of clients na wala namang red strings…its a failed system and I honestly don’t mind if it doesn’t work for me either. Tangina niyang Park Chanyeol na yan!” panggagalaiti ni Baekhyun.

“Wait.. Park Chanyeol? Si Sehun at Luhan ba ang mga bagong client mo?” tanong ni Jongdae.

“Yeah, how did you know them?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Remember nanggaling akong Balesin, that was for Sehun’s grand proposal. He is my son’s boss na malapit ko na rin maging boss. And I was----oops.”

“Anong oops? What the fuck did you do Kim Jongdae?” Baekhyun glared at Jongdae.

“You know how I’m always so proud of you… so mayhaps ibinida kita kay Sehun and Chanyeol, that if the proposal went well, you are the best person to handle the wedding. Ahehehehe” 

“Jusko kaya pala, giyang na giyang si Chanyeol na sa akin ipagawa. It’s your loud mouth’s fault!”

“Or it’s destiny’s way of making you two meet…” nakangising depensa ni Jongdae.

“Destiny ka pa dyan eh kahit naman walang kasal, mamimeet ko pa rin ko yung hinayupak na yun kasi nga boss ko di ba! Hay nako! Isa siyang higanteng stress!” reklamo ni Baekhyun at ininom ang beer na hawak niya.

“Oh tama na, nakaapat ka na agad. May pasok ka pa bukas.” paalala ni Minseok. Tumayo na rin si Jongdae at sinimulan nang magtabi ng kalat nila.

Late...late si Baekhyun sa meeting niya with Sehun at Luhan kinabukasan. Pinagsabihan na siya nila Jongdae at Minseok pero sige pa rin, inubos pa rin niya ang stock ng beer niya sa ref pagka-alis ng magsyota. Kaya ngayon, late na siya sa meeting, may baon pa siyang hangover.

Of course nandoon din si Chanyeol at buong meeting ay nakatingin ito ng masama kay Baekhyun. Kaya naman hindi na rin nagtaka si Baekhyun na hindi agad siya pina-alis ni Chanyeol after the meeting.

“Late ka talaga? Do you always make your clients wait like that?”

“Sorry Sir for being late. This is the first time but I promise it won’t happen again.” sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Tsk! I thought you are one of the best in this field. So unprofessional.” 

“With all due respect Sir, despite being late, I think I delivered the proposal well. The client liked the ideas and I based it on their preferences. Wala namang reklamo yung mga client.” depensa ni Baekhyun.

_Anong pinuputok ng butsi mo dyan?!_

“Eh paano kung maulit na naman sa ibang meetings niyo? Ano paghihintay mo na lang palagi mga clients?”

“Sir, first time ko lang pong malate. Hindi na nga po mauulit. Isa pa, if you are doubting my ability, sir pwede naman pong magpalit ng coordinator. Hindi ko naman po isinisiksik sarili ko sa project na ito.”

“Is that it? Sinadya mo bang malate para mainis ako at ipasa sa iba ang kasal ng bestfriend ko? Gumaganti ka ba dahil I made you drop your prior client?”

“Sir, I’m not a child. I’m not that petty. I always give my best whoever my client is.”

“So this is your best? Being late?”

“FOR FUCK SAKE! TAO LANG NAGKAKAMALI DIN! THIS IS MY FIRST TIME BEING LATE AND YOU ARE ACTING LIKE I FUCKING RUINED THE COMPANY’S NAME OR SOMETHING! FUCKING LET IT GO MAN!” Baekhyun snapped.

Oh how Baekhyun wished nasabi niya yun lahat sa siraulo niyang boss but in reality nanahimik na lang siya dahil ayaw na niyang humaba ang diskusyon tutal mukha namang kahit anong sabihin niya ay hindi makakamove-on ang gunggong niyang boss.

Nakataas ang kilay at nakasimangot to the max si Chanyeol but his dimples are still showing kaya lalo lang kumulo ang dugo ni Baekhyun dahil _tangina unfair bakit ang gwapo pa rin?! Tusukin ko yang dimples na yan eh._

Suddenly memories of a tall kid with big ears who helped him that one time na lumabas silang pamilya, noong mga araw na maayos pa ang lahat. Napailing na lang si Baekhyun nang maalala niya ang happy childhood he once had. _Bakit ba kasi kailangang magbago ang lahat?_

At bago pa man mapalalim pa ang iniisip ni Baekhyun ay natigil na ito nang maramdaman niyang nakatingin pa rin sa kanya ang boss niya. 

“Tss… I can’t believe you were that cute kid…” bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili.

“Anong sinasabi mo Baekhyun?”

“Wala po sir, pwede na po ba akong bumalik sa mga gawain ko?” ginamit lahat ni Baekhyun lahat ng pagtitimpi sa katawan niya para lang hindi niya mairapan ang boss niya.

“Sige na… ayusin mo yang trabaho mo ha.” Chanyeol finally dismissed Baekhyun.

“Ok po sir…” hindi na nag-aksaya pa ng panahon si Baekhyun at dali-daling lumabas ng meeting room.

Hindi aaminin ni Baekhyun pero nakanti ni Chanyeol ang ego niya bilang isang wedding coordinator kaya ginawa niya lahat para maging engrande at walang palya ang buong wedding ng bestfriend ni Chanyeol. He made sure na walang masabi sa kanya ang damuho niyang boss.

“Thank you talaga Baek, you really made things a lot easier for me and Sehun.” pasasalamat ni Luhan kay Baekhyun. Tapos na ang official reception ng kasal and guests were just mingling with each other.

“Just doing my job, Luhan. Congratulations sa inyo…” bati ni Baekhyun sa bagong kasal. 

Nakipagkwentuhan pa ng kaunti si Luhan kay Baekhyun hanggang sa lumapit na sina Sehun, Chanyeol at Jongdae. Umalis ang mga bagong kasal para makahalubiho sa ibang bisita habang naiwan sina Chanyeol at Jongdae kasama si Baekhyun.

“Job well done, Byun…” tipid na sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Thank you sir…”

Natatawa na lang si Jongdae sa dalawa dahil simula nang maging boss ni Baekhyun ay araw-araw na may rant sa kanila ni Minseok si Baekhyun about Chanyeol. At ilang beses na rin niyang nakitang parang aso’t pusa ang dalawa. At mukhang ito ang unang pagkakataong pinuri ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan niya.

Jongdae, being Jongdae, ay umakbay kay Baekhyun at nagsalita. “So ngayon tapos na ang kasal, baka naman pwedeng mag-unwind na ang bestfriend ko. Ang dami nitong konsumisyon sayo these past months he deserves to enjoy the party.”

Tumaas na naman ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Jongdae but he decided to just let it go…just this once. “Sige Byun… relax and unwind. I’m pretty sure your team can handle the rest.”

Hindi na hinintay ni Chanyeol na magsalita pa si Baekhyun at lumakad na siya palayo sa magkaibigan.

Siniko naman agad ni Baekhyun si Jongdae nang makalayo na si Chanyeol. “Gago ka talaga!”

“What? Oh di ba at least may blessing ng boss mo ang pagrerelax mo. Tara na inom na!!!” natatawang sabi ni Jongdae habang hinihila si Baekhyun sa may bar kung saan sinamahan na rin sila ni Minseok.

Panay ang bigay ni Jongdae ng shots kay Baekhyun. Reward niya raw sa lahat ng stress niya from the wedding planning. Kaya naman in no time ay lasing na si Baekhyun, nagpaalam na siya sa dalawang bestfriend niya na di marunong malasing para mauna na at makapagpahinga.

Sa beach ang wedding kaya imbis na dumiretso sa kwarto niya ay naupo muna sa buhanginan si Baekhyun para makapagpababa ng tama habang nakatitig sa kalangitan at nakikinig sa steady na paghampas ng alon sa dalampasigan.

Nakakarelax naman talaga at mapapapikit na sana si Baekhyun nang biglang may tumabi sa kanya sa buhanginan.

“Kunsumisyon talaga?” sabi ni Chanyeol na mukhang nakainom na rin.

“Sungit ka kasi, para kang laging may buwanang dalaw.” Sagot ni Baekhyun na kiber na lang na boss niya kausap niya. “Bakit ba parang laging ang init ng dugo mo sa akin boss?”

“I just want you to do your best on this wedding…” 

“I delivered naman ah, everyone liked the wedding. It’s gonna be the talk of the town for months.” Proud na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Oo nga, sinabi ko bang hindi?”

“Tss… mas madami pa yung stress ko sayo kesa dun sa ikakasal.” mahinang reklamo ni Baekhyun.

“I heard that. So what do you want me to do? Want a reward or something? Para sa lahat ng kunsimisyon mo sa akin?”

“Ang sa akin lang naman boss, sana bawas bawasan mo yang pagsusungit mo. Sayang yang looks mo kung palaging kang nakabusangot.”

“So you think gwapo ako?” Chanyeol smirked showing off his dimples.

“Luh siya! Wala naman akong sinabing gwapo. GGSS lang sir?” sagot ni Baekhyun. Tumawa naman si Chanyeol pero nagulat na lang si Baekhyun nang biglang nilapit ni Chanyeol ang mukha niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

“So you don’t think I’m gwapo?” Chanyeol teased with his face so close to Baekhyun.

“Palagi kang nakataas ang kilay at nakasimangot sa akin, do you really think I’ll find you gwapo?” inilapit din ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya, akala ata ng gunggong niyang boss madali siyang maintimidate. Palaban po siya kahit shenglot.

“Is there a way I can change your mind then?” hamon ni Chanyeol, still keeping their close distance.

“Why does my opinion matter anyway?” tinaasan ng kilay ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, naghahamon din.

“Because maybe I like you?” sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.

Napaatras naman ng bahagya si Baekhyun para makatawa siya ng malakas. “You’re saying you like me pero Mr. Sungit ka sa akin 24/7. You have a weird way of flirting Mr. Park Chanyeol.”

Napabalik din sa dati niyang pagkakaupo si Chanyeol at bumuntong hininga. “Na-iistress lang ako, ayokong mapahiya kala Sehun at Luhan.”

“So pati ako pinasahan mo ng stress.” 

“Okay, so maybe I went a bit overboard. I’m sorry...”

“A bit?… you did a lot. I was late once but you still keep on bringing it up hanggang kaninang umaga.” pagtatama ni Baekhyun.

“Sorry na nga… hindi na ako magsusungit.”

Muling tumawa si Baekhyun. “I doubt that, boss.”

“Oh cmon, ByunBaek… you have so little confidence in me. I can change.” sabi ni Chanyeol pero nagkibit balikat lang si Baekhyun.

“Whatever you say, boss.” sabi ni Baekhyun para matigil na lang ang boss niya. 

Tumahimik naman si Chanyeol and for a few minutes ay na-enjoy nila ang tunog ang paghampas ng alon sa dalampasigan.

“Taken ka ba Baek?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Huh? Hindi bakit?”

“Want me to take you away then?” balik na naman sa paglapit ng mukha niya kay Baekhyun si Chanyeol. At dahil di papatinag si Baek ay inilapit niya rin ng bahagya ang mukha niya. They had a staring contest for a few seconds then Baekhyun smirked.

“Corny mo, boss.”

“Give me a chance, B” Chanyeol softly said.

“Ngayon mo lang ako kinausap nang hindi ka nakasinghal, anong chance pinagsasabi mo dyan. And the fact that you are my boss, is already a big no.”

“Wala naman tayong no dating policy ah.”

“Wala nga, pero ako sa sarili ko meron. I don’t date my superiors.”

“You say that but out faces are just a few inches apart.”

“I know what you were trying to do. You were trying to intimidate me, I’m just proving that it won’t work on me.”

“So if I leaned in, hindi ka aatras?” 

Inilapit ni Baekhyun ng kaunti ang mukha niya sabay taas ng kilay. “I’m not scared of you Park.”

“Well I don’t want you be.” bulong ni Chanyeol then he closed the gap between their lips.

Dapat itinulak na ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol at the first press of Chanyeol’s lips on his lips pero Baekhyun found himself reciprocating the kiss. Ang dami niya pang sinabi kanina, marupokpok din naman pala.

Hindi mapigilan ni Baekhyun na huwag magpakalunod sa halik ni Chanyeol. He blames it sa pulang lasong sumasayaw sa hangin. 

Isa sa pinakarason kung bakit hindi naniniwala si Baekhyun sa significance ng mga pulang laso na nakikita niya ay dahil nga sa nangyari sa pamilya niya. Magkakonekta ang mga laso ng mga magulang niya pero ipinagpalit pa rin ng tatay niya ang nanay niya sa ibang babae. Yung babaeng ipinagpalit ng tatay niya sa nanay niya ay may pulang laso sa daliri pero putol na ito at sunog ang kabilang dulo. Narealize ni Baekhyun na ang ibig sabihin nito ay patay na ang soulmate ng isang tao. Everytime na nakikita ni Baekhyun ang pulang lasong nagdudugtong sa mga magulang niya lalo lang siyang naiinis sa tatay niya. Kaya naman nangako si Baekhyun sa sarili niya na hindi siya magpapaapekto sa mga pulang laso na nakikita niya sa mga kliyente niya o kahit sa sarili niyang laso kung lalabas man ito.

Kaya naman nang makikilala niya ang mga bago niyang kliyente at ang sitwasyon ng mga laso niya ay tahimik na lang na napailing si Baekhyun. Kasama ng mga ikakasal ang kanilang mga bestfriend at kitang kita ni Baekhyun ang mga pulang lasong nagsasayaw sa hangin. Ang problema, imbes na yung mga ikakasal ang magkadugtong, ay sa kani-kanilang bestfriend nakakakonekto ang mga laso ng mga ikakasal. Masama ang kutob ni Baekhyun sa kasal na ito, pero as usual hindi siya makikialam, mas magtitiwala siya sa nararamdaman nila Seungyoun at Wooseok para sa isa’t-isa.

Speaking of soulmates, after ng munting harutang naganap sa kasal nila Sehun at Luhan between Baekhyun and Chanyeol ay walang progress sa kanilang dalawa. Wala… kasi ayaw ni Baekhyun. 

Tumupad sa pangako niya si Chanyeol, nabawasan ang pagiging masungit niya. He would give Baekhyun gifts, may mga paflowers pa siya every morning. Madalas na may pafree lunch siya sa team ni Baekhyun dahil iyon lang ang paraaan para kahit papaano ay makasabay niya maglunch si Baekhyun. Everytime kasi na iniimbitihan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun for a date, lagi siyang tinatanggihan ni Baekhyun.

“C’mon Baek, it’s just a dinner.”

Katatapos lang ng meeting ni Baekhyun with his clients at saktong nagkasalubong sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, kaya eto na naman si Chanyeol para mangulit.

“Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sayo, hindi ako interesado. Tigilan mo na ang pag-uubos mo ng pera at panahon sa akin, boss.”mahinahon na sabi ni Baekhyun.

“I don’t really understand, dahil lang ba talaga sa boss mo ako kaya ayaw mo akong pagbigyan?”

“Honestly, its more than that.” Hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun mapatingin sa pulang lasong nagdudugtong sa kanila. “Basta sir…tigilan niyo na lang ako. Mauna na ako, madami pa akong tatapusin sa office.”

Hindi naman sa trip lang magpabebe ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol pero natatakot kasi si Baekhyun. Kung ibang tao ang magkakaroon ng parehong abilidad na makita ang mga pulang laso katulad niya, siguro assurance yung mararamdaman nila kapag nakita nila ang taong kadugtong nila. Pero para kay Baekhyun,kapag nakikita niya ang pulang lasong nagdudugtong sa kanila ni Chanyeol, nababalot siya ng takot.  
**_It was like his greatest heartache waiting to happen. ___** _ ___

__Mas gugustuhin na lang ni Baekhyun na umiwas kesa sumugal._ _

__

__Pero kung gaano katakot si Baekhyun ay ganoon din kadeterminado si Chanyeol para patunayan ang sarili niya kay Baekhyun._ _

__Kahit kulang pa sa tulog ay maagang nagising si Baekhyun. Pupunta kasi siyang Batangas para sa prenup shoot ng kliyente niya. Lumabas na ng condo building niya dahil nagtext na ang mga team niya na malapit na sila sa place niya. Pero imbes na ang service van ng team ang nag-aabang sa kanya ay si Chanyeol na nakasandal sa kotse niya ang naabutan niya._ _

__“Sir Chanyeol?” tawag ni Baekhyun at isang malapad na ngiti ang sinalubong sa kanya ng boss niya. “Anong ginagawa niyo dito?”_ _

__“You are heading to Batangas right? Sa akin ka na sumabay, may conference din akong pupuntahan doon.” sagot ni Chanyeol._ _

__“Thank you na lang boss pero darating na din naman yung service ng team ko.”_ _

__Expected na ni Chanyeol na tatanggi si Baekhyun pero napagplanuhan na niya ito._ _

__“Pinauna ko na yung team mo, kagabi pa sila nasa Batangas.” nakasmirk na sabi ni Chanyeol._ _

___Mga hinayupak, nakipagsabwatan ang team niya sa boss nila._ _ _

__“Ganoon ba boss? Well I guess magdadrive na lang ako mag-isa.” sabi ni Baekhyun habang pinipigilan niya ang gigil niya, ayaw niyang ipakita kay Chanyeol na naiinis siya. He won’t give that kind of satisfaction sa boss niya._ _

__Pabalik na si Baekhyun sana sa condo niya nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol._ _

__“Sabi ni Dae, 1 am ka na nakauwi kanina and it’s barely 5am, magdadrive ka talaga nang walang masyadong tulog?”_ _

__“Bakit mo kasi pinauna yung team ko di ba? Imbes na matutulog na lang ako sa van, now I have to drive.” Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang inis niya dahil pati ang bestfriend niya ay ipinagkanulo siya sa makulit niyang boss._ _

__“Sa akin ka na nga lang kasi sumabay. C’mon Baek, it’s just a drive to Batangas. You don’t have to talk to me, you can sleep the whole ride, sige naman na…pagbigyan mo na ako. I just want to spend some time with you, please?”_ _

__Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, seriously contemplating out his choices. Antok na antok pa talaga siya at parang hindi niya talaga kakayanin na magdrive all the way to Batangas so either magcommute siya or sasabay siya sa mokong na boss niya._ _

__

__Iritadong nagkamot ng batok si Baekhyun. “Hay nakooooooo…”_ _

__Padabog na naglakad si Baekhyun papunta sa kotse ni Chanyeol. Napangiti naman si Chanyeol at mabilis na pinagbuksan ng pinto si Baekhyun._ _

__“Saan mo gustong magbreakfast?” tanong ni Chanyeol nang makapasok na din sa kotse niya at inistart ito._ _

__“Ayokong magbreakfast, matutulog ako kaya wag kang makulit dyan boss.” pagtataray ni Baekhyun, inirecline niya ang upuan at umayos na ng pwesto, tapos ay pumikit na si Baekhyun._ _

__At talagang natulog lang buong byahe si Baekhyun. Hindi naman makapagreklamo pa si Chanyeol dahil baka lalo lang mainis si Baekhyun, masaya na siyang makitang nasa passenger seat niya si Baekhyun._ _

__Pagdating nila sa resort ay nagthank you lang si Baekhyun tapos ay dali-dali na siyang lumabas ng kotse ni Chanyeol para hanapin ang team niya. May tutuktukan pa si Baekhyun._ _

__

__Alas-dos ng hapon dapat ang simula ng shoot pero mag-aalas tres na ay wala pa yung isa sa mga ikakasal._ _

__“Seungyoun, may problema ba kay Wooseok?” tanong ni Baekhyun sa groom._ _

__“Hindi ko nga din alam, Baek eh. Kanina pa nga ako tumatawag sa kanya. I’m sorry for the delay.”_ _

__“It’s okay, let’s make sure Wooseok is okay first. We can just adjust the schedule later.” Baekhyun comforted Seungyoun._ _

__Iniwan muna ni Baekhyun si Seungyoun para makontak niya ulit ang fiance niya, pero deep inside kinakabahan na si Baekhyun. Sa pitong taong pagiging wedding coordinator niya, nakita na niya ang mga ganitong pangyayari sa iba’t-ibang bersyon pero iisa lang ang kalalabasan… may maiiwanan._ _

__Mga ilang minuto pa ang nakalipas nang dumating na ang hinihintay nila. Nilapitan agad ni Baekhyun ang couple._ _

__“Wooseok, is everything okay?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Baekhyun._ _

__“Mr. Byun, I’m sorry for causing the delay but can I talk to Youn first.” paalam ni Wooseok._ _

__“Sure…” tumango si Baekhyun at saka naman dumistansya ang magkasintahan._ _

__Hindi na nagulat si Baekhyun sa mga sumunod ng nangyari, para siyang nanonood ng break-up movie. May konting sigawan, may iyakan, may nagmakaawa… ilang beses na rin niyang nakita ang scenario na yun. Maya-maya lumapit na sa kanya si Wooseok at sinabing wala nang kasalang magaganap._ _

__Sinenyasan ni Baekhyun ang team niya. Alam na nila ang dapat gawin sa sitwasyong katulad noon. Tahimik na nagligpit ang team niya habang si Baekhyun ay tahimik na pinagmamasdan ang naiwan na groom. Gusto niyang makasiguro na kahit paano ay maging okay si Seungyoun. It was the least he could do._ _

__Alam ni Baekhyun na mahirap ang pinagdadaan ni Seungyoun kaya naman ng makita niya ito sa bar ng resort na nagpapakalango sa alak ay nilapitan niya ito._ _

__“I’m sorry for what happened, Seungyoun.” sabi ni Baekhyun nang makaupo na ito sa tabi niya. Malungkot lang na ngumiti sa kanya si Seungyoun._ _

__“Ilang taon ka nang wedding planner Baekhyun? Marami ka na bang nakitang iniwanan ng groom?” tanong ni Seungyoun._ _

__“Honestly it really happens…” tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun._ _

__“So hindi lang ako yung iniwan?” tanong ulit ni Seungyoun na naiiyak na naman._ _

__Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin kaya tumango na lang siya. Alam niyang sensitive pa ngayon ang damdamin ni Seungyoun kaya gusto niyang maging maingat sa mga sasabihin niya._ _

__“Sorry nga pala, nag-intay ang buong team mo para sa wala. Sinayang lang namin ang oras ninyo.”_ _

__“Don’t think about it, Seungyoun. Sabi ko nga things like that really happens, sanay na kami.”_ _

__“Salamat din nga pala, tumawag si Seungwoo…tinawagan mo daw siya regarding dun sa nangyari. Hindi ko na alam gagawin ko…buti papunta na si Seungwoo.”_ _

__“Wala yun, I knew you need your bestfriend. I’m also here, I can be your drinking buddy for tonight. Ilabas mo yang nararamdaman mo, Seungyoun. No one will judge.” alam ni Baekhyun na masakit and willing siyang makinig makabawas man lang sa sakit, kahit kaunti._ _

__Ilang shots pa ay napakwento na si Seungyoun, unti-unti niyang inilalabas kay Baekhyun lahat ng hinanakit niya, lahat ng mga tanong niya at insecurities. By the time na dumating na si Seungwoo ay lasing na lasing na si Seungyoun at may konting tama na rin si Baekhyun. Pinagtulungan nilang dalawa na dalhin si Seungyoun sa kwarto niya._ _

__“Baekhyun?” paglabas ng kwarto ni Seungyoun ay may tumawag kay Baekhyun._ _

__“Sir Chanyeol…” namumula na si Baekhyun dahil nga may tama na rin. Medyo nagulat pa siya nang hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol at hinila palayo sa room ni Seungyoun._ _

__“Isn’t that your client’s room? What were you doing there?” nakakunot na naman ang noo ni Chanyeol habang hawak pa rin niya si Baekhyun na nakabathrobe.  
  
“Boss, cancelled yung kasal…” paliwanag ni Baekhyun na medyo nahilo sa pagkakahila sa kanya ni Chanyeol._ _

__“Bakit? Nahuli ba kayo nung other groom?” nakataas ang kilay na tanong ni Chanyeol._ _

__Napahinto naman si Baekhyun sa sinabi ng boss niya. Para siyang binuhusan ng malamig na yelo at parang nawala ang tama niya ng marealize niya kung ano ang tinutumbok ng boss niya._ _

__“Wait, what are you saying boss? Are you implying that I’m sleeping with my client?”  
Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa takbo ng utak ni Chanyeol._ _

__“Bakit hindi ba? Look at you, anong oras na tapos lalabas ka ng kwarto ng kliyente mo nang ganyan itsura mo. What do you think people will say?” pinitik pa ni Chanyeol ang sleeves ng bathrobe._ _

__Napailing na lang si Baekhyun, clearly insulted sa tingin sa kanya ng boss niya. “You are unbelievable, Mr. Park.”_ _

__Aalis na lang sana si Baekhyun pero pinigilan na naman siya ni Chanyeol._ _

__“Saan ka pupunta? Di ba kinakausap pa kita!” galit na sabi ni Chanyeol._ _

__“Wala ka kasing kwentang kausap! Ako tong nakainom sa ating dalawa pero mas wala kang sense kausap!” hindi na rin nagpapigil ang galit ni Baekhyun._ _

__“You really have some guts huh Byun Baekhyun, let me remind you that I’m not paying you to fuck around with our clients!”_ _

__Sa sobrang inis ni Baekhyun ay itinulak niya sa Chanyeol. Binuksan niya ng bahagya ang bathrobe para ipakita ang shorts niyang may kaunting basa pa dahil sa suka ni Seungyoun._ _

__“TINULUNGAN KO YUNG KAIBIGAN NIYA NA DALHIN YUNG LASING NA LASING NATING KLIYENTE SA ROOM NIYA, ON THE WAY SINUKAHAN NIYA KAMI KAYA BASANG BASA YUNG SHIRT KO KAYA HINIRAM KO MUNA YUNG ROBE NILA. ANO MR. PARK CHANYEOL MALINAW NA BA?!” inirapan ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol bago siya tumalikod at naglakad palayo._ _

__Natigilan naman si Chanyeol, nagpadala agad siya sa selos kaya ang bilis niyang nagjump into conclusions. Feeling niya ang tanga tanga niya for accusing Baekhyun of sleeping around. Agad niyang sinundan si Baekhyun at dahil mahahaba ang legs niya ay naabutan niya agad ito._ _

__“Wait Baek…”_ _

__“ANO?!” singhal ni Baekhyun._ _

__“I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I shouldn’t have jump into conclusions so easily. I’m sorry.”_ _

__“EWAN KO SAYO!” tinanggal ulit ni Baekhyun ang hawak sa kanya ni Chanyeol. “HUWAG MO NA AKONG SUNDAN, PWEDE BA?! GUSTO KO NANG MAGPAHINGA!”_ _

__Alam ni Chanyeol kung gaano kalaki ang kasalanan niya kaya hinayaan niya muna si Baekhyun makabalik sa room niya mag-isa, bukas na lang ulit siya magsosorry._ _

__

__Kinabukasan ay agad na hinanap ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Pinuntahan niya ang team nito na nasa breakfast buffet ng resort._ _

__“Grace, have you seen Baek?” tanong nito sa mga empleyado niya._ _

__“Ay sir, kanina pa po umalis. Nagpahatid po sa shuttle pa-bayan. Magcocommute na lang daw siya pabalik ng Manila, may gagawin pa daw siya.”_ _

__“Ah ganoon ba? Sige, thank you.”_ _

__Chanyeol should have expected na gagawin iyon ni Baekhyun. Ngayon kailangan niyang magdoble effort para suyuin si Baekhyun, kasalanan niya kaya magtitiis siya ngayon sa consequence ng nagawa niya._ _

__

__For once maagang nakauwi si Baekhyun kaya naman nakahilata siya sa couch habang nanonood ng TV. Ang sarap na ng pwesto niya nang biglang may kumatok sa pinto niya. Akala niya manggugulo lang ang dalawang bestfriend niya kaya agad niyang binuksan ang pinto nang hindi man sinisilip kung sino ang kumakatok._ _

__Kaya naman laking gulat ni Baekhyun nang si Chanyeol ang bumungad sa kanya._ _

__“Sir Chanyeol? Anong ginagawa ninyo dito?”_ _

__“I just want to apologize for what happened yesterday.” Inaabot ni Chanyeol ang flowers at cake na dala niya kay Baekhyun._ _

__Wala talaga sa mood si Baekhyun makipagdiskusyon pa kay Chanyeol kaya tinanggap na lang niya ito para matapos na._ _

__“Ok…” tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun at kahit medyo rude ay pagsasarhan na sana niya ng pinto si Chanyeol pero iniipit niya ang sapatos niya sa may pinto para hindi ito tuluyang sumara._ _

__“I was also wondering if I can take you out on a date some other time?” aya ni Chanyeol._ _

__“Are you seriously asking me out after accusing me of screwing my clients?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Baekhyun._ _

__“Again, I’m sorry for that. I guess inunahan ako ng selos.” pag-amin ni Chanyeol._ _

__“Selos? You don’t even know me, Mr. Park.”_ _

__“Kaya nga give me a chance to get to know you. Please, Baek… one date to redeem myself to you?” medyo nagpacute si Chanyeol with his smile, baka sakaling magwork kay Baekhyun._ _

__Tinignan ni Baekhyun mula ulo hanggang paa si Chanyeol. He is still his soulmate at kahit na imbyerna si Baekhyun sa kanya most of the time, kahit papaano ay curious din naman siya. Gusto niya din maintindihan kung bakit itong lalaki sa harap niya ang pinili para sa kanya ng tadhana._ _

__‘One date to redeem himself’ daw, at oo napaisip niya si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang pagbigyan ang boss niya, kahit isang beses lang. Baekhyun wants a glimpse of the real man behind Park Chanyeol. What better way to do it than an impromptu date._ _

__“Sige, one chance… wait lang kuhanin ko lang yung hoodie ko, tapos lalabas tayo.”_ _

__“Wait, ngayon talaga?”_ _

__“Bakit ayaw mo? May iba kang lakad?” tanong ni Baekhyun._ _

__“Hindi naman, medyo nagulat lang.”_ _

__“I want to know the real you Chanyeol, I don’t want all those fancy things that you might come up, just to impress. So lalabas tayo tonight, on my own terms. Are you still up for it or not?” hamon ni Baekhyun._ _

__“Yes, I’m ready whenever you are…” matapang na sagot ni Chanyeol._ _

__

__May malapit na food bazaar sa place ni Baekhyun at doon niya inaya si Chanyeol. Alam niyang may pagkarich kid si Chanyeol kaya naman sinusubukan ni Baekhyun ma-intimidate ito sa mga streetfood na balak niyang lantakan._ _

__“Wow isaw! Tagal ko nang di nakakain nito… yung legit na sa kalyeng ihaw na isaw.” parang batang nagliwanag ang mga ni Chanyeol. Lumapit siya sa stall at mabilis na pumili ng mga lamang loob na ipapaluto niya bago siya lumingon kay Baekhyun para itanong kung ano ang gusto nito._ _

__Medyo nagulat si Baekhyun sa reaksyon ni Chanyeol at mukha namang hindi ito pinepeke ni Chanyeol._ _

__“Kumakain ka talaga ng isaw?” di mapigilang tanong ni Baekhyun nang ibinigay na ng nagtitinda kay Chanyeol ang bagong lutong isaw._ _

__“Oo naman, sarap kaya.” excited na isinawsaw ni Chanyeol ang isaw sa suka bago ito kinagat._ _

__“Baek, yes I like all the fancy things I can buy with my hard earned money but I never stopped loving the simple things that can easily bring joy to my life. My parents used to take me and my sister sa mga public parks and let me play with other kids para naman daw matututo kaming makihalubiho sa mga tao at para daw marealize namin na hindi lahat nabibili ng pera, iba pa rin talaga kapag alam mo yung mga simpleng bagay na pwedeng magdulot ng saya sayo.” paglilitanya ni Chanyeol and somehow naimpress si Baekhyun pero hindi niya ito pinahalata._ _

__“Alam mo may nameet akong bata dati, binigay ko sa kanya yung paborito kong bola kasi gumulong yung sa kanya sa may kanal.” nakangiting pagkwekwento ni Chanyeol._ _

__Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, di siya makapaniwala na natatandaan pa yun ni Chanyeol. “Pinigilan mo yung bata na kuhanin yung bola niya kasi madaming sasakyang dumadaan…kaya ibinigay mo na lang yung bola mo.”_ _

__“Oo,teka ang galing mo dun ha…paano mo nahulaan yun?” natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol._ _

__“I’m that kid, kuyang malaki ang tenga…” Baekhyun grinned._ _

__“Seryoso?” di makapaniwalang tanong ni Chanyeol._ _

__Natatawang tumango naman si Baekhyun. “Gusto ko pa ngang tusukin yang dimples mo…”_ _

__“Hala!!! Astig! Ikaw nga! What are the odds na magkakakilala tayo kapag tanda natin di ba?! Maybe I am destined to meet you Baek, maybe I’m destined for you.” smooth talk ni Chanyeol._ _

__“Destined for me agad? Di pwedeng nagkataon lang ang lahat?” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun pero yung mata niya nakatingin sa pulang lasong lumilipad sa hangin at nakapalibot sa kanilang dalawa. “Do you really believe in those kinds of things? Destiny… tadhana…soulmates?”_ _

__“Why not? Wala namang mawawala sa akin if I believe in it di ba? Tsaka just the thought na may taong nakatadhana talaga para sa akin, somewhere out there… di ba nakakakilig din.” Chanyeol sweetly smile._ _

__“So paano kung hindi ako yun? Why waste your time on me?”_ _

__“Nah… I can feel it in my core… there is something that is pulling me towards you. Feeling ko ikaw na yun…” Chanyeol boldly answers._ _

__And maybe dumoble ang bilis ng tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun with the way Chanyeol smiles at him pero hindi pa ito handang aminin ni Baekhyun sa sarili kaya binalewala na muna ito ni Baekhyun but one thing is for sure, Park Chanyeol certainly redeemed himself that night._ _

__

__Nagsimula sa minsang pinagbigyan ni Baekhyun ang pag-aalok ni Chanyeol na ihatid siya pauwi dahil sobrang lakas ng ulan hanggang sa nagkasanayan at naging araw-araw na ang paghatid pauwi. Yung minsang pagdrive thru nila dahil nakalimutan ni Baekhyun magdinner at kumulo ang tiyan niya ng malakas kaya agad na pumasok si Chanyeol sa drive thru na nadaanan nila; hanggang sa naging araw-araw na ang pagkain nila sa labas bago umuwi kahit na simpleng pafishball at kikiam lang sa may kantong malapit sa condo ni Baekhyun._ _

__May pagkamasungit pa rin si Chanyeol lalo na kapag maraming deadlines pero pagkatapos ng office hours, balik sa pagiging carefree at makulit na kasama. Maybe Baekhyun find it interesting na may kapag kasama siya ni Chanyeol nawawala ang pagkaboss aura nito at nagiging relax si Chanyeol around him. Hindi nararamdaman ni Baekhyun na nagpapagood shot lang si Chanyeol sa kanya dahil lang sa nanliligaw ito,nararamdaman niya ang pagiging sinsero nito sa lahat ng mga ipinapakita nito._ _

__Kaya hindi na rin nagugulat si Baekhyun na sa tuwing nakikita niya ang pulang laso sa pagitan nila ay napapangiti na siya dahil parang naiintindihan na niya kung bakit si Chanyeol ang nasa kabilang dulo nito…kung bakit si Chanyeol ang itinadhana sa kanya._ _

__Oo, nahuhulog na si Baekhyun…pero hindi niya maitaboy yung takot sa puso niya._ _

__

__Matagal tagal na rin na walang bonding session sila Baekhyun, Jongdae at Minseok dahil hindi tugma ang mga schedule nila, kaya naman nang makakuha sila ng tamang tiyempo ay agad nilang isinet ang kanilang inuman session._ _

__“So kamusta na?” tanong ni Jongdae nang nagsimula na silang lumaklak._ _

__“Okay naman, nairaos naman yung kasal sa Bohol kahit ang daming naging problema sa mga flights ng mga bisita.” kaswal na sagot ni Baekhyun._ _

__“Hindi kasi yun, alam ko namang pro ka na sa mga pag-ayos ng mga sablay sa kasal pero yung tungkol kasi dun sa boss mo yung tanong. Ano na? Eight months na simula nung pinatuloy mo siya sa puso mo, kailan mo siya bibigyan ng go signal na pwede na siyang magstay dun for good?” may pagsayaw pa ng mga kilay ni Jongdae ang pagsabi niya._ _

__“Ha? Hindi ko alam eh…” kabadong sagot ni Baekhyun at hindi niyang naiwasang hindi mapatingin sa daliri niya kung saan lumilitaw ang pulang laso._ _

__“Anong hindi mo alam?” tanong ni Minseok na nakataas ang kilay dahil sa isinagot ni Baekhyun. “Baek, kilala kita alam kong hulog ka na at nakikita ko din naman na sincere si Yeol…so anong problema? Hindi pa ba extra push sayo na magkadugtong kayo?”_ _

__“Paano kung magiging masaya lang siya sa akin ng ilang taon tapos iiwanan niya din ako katulad ni Papa kay Mama.” malungkot na sagot ni Baekhyun._ _

__“B, hindi naman si Tito, si Chanyeol…magkaibang tao sila. Tsaka ganun talaga yun, hindi naman natin masasabi yung future eh, malay mo naman maging okay ang lahat. Ano to? Matatakot ka na lang habangbuhay?” sabi ni Jongdae._ _

__“Siya ang soulmate ko Dae, paano kapag sinaktan niya ako…paano kung hindi ko na kayanin na magmahal ng iba after niya akong wasakin? Kung siya nga na soulmate ko kaya akong iwanan, paano pa ako matututong magtiwala sa iba?” inilabas ni Baekhyun lahat ng takot na bumabagabag sa kanya._ _

__“Pero wala pa namang nangyayari Baek eh, pareho lang ang porsyento ng mga negatibong pwedeng mangyari sa mga positibong pwedeng mangyari. Kung ano man ang mangyari Baek, nandito kami ni Dae…hindi ka namin iiwanan, dadamayan ka namin. Bakit ka matatakot sa mga masasamang pwedeng mangyari kung pwede ka naman gumawa ng paraan para hindi mangyari ang mga iyon. Baek, sabi nga nila…its better to have loved and lost than not to have loved at all. Hahayaan mo talagang mawala sayo si Chanyeol nang hindi mo man lang sinusubukang hawakan ng mahigpit ang kamay niya?” paliwanang ni Minseok._ _

__“Damn babe ang hot mo dun sa mga sinabi mo, hawakan mong mabuti ang kamay ko ha….huwag mong bibitawan.” Inabot ni Jongdae ang kamay ni Minseok at hinawakan itong mabuti._ _

__Napangiti na lang si Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kamay nila at sa pulang lasong masayang sumasayaw sa hangin na nakapalibot ng mga kaibigan niya. Tumango na lang siya sa sinabi ni Minseok pero buong gabi nasa isip niya ang mga sinabi ni Minseok._ _

___Oras na ba talaga na isugal niya ang kalagayan ng puso niya? ____ _

____ _ _

_____“Mahal kita Baek, huwag mong pababayaan ang sarili mo ha…” Isang matamis na halik ang ibinigay sa kanya ni Chanyeol bago siya ngumiti nang may lungkot sa mga mata at pagkatapos ay naglakad na ito palayo. ____ _ _ _

_______Mag-isa lang si Baekhyun sa madilim na kwarto, maya-maya ay biglang nagliyab ang dulo nang laso na nakatali ng daliri niya. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun, isa lang ang ibig sabihin ng nagliliyab na laso… may nangyaring masama kay Chanyeol at kapag tuluyang nasunog at naputol ito, ibig sabihin ay patay na ang taong nakatadhana sa kanya. ____ _ _ _ _ _

_________Nawalan nang lakas ang mga tuhod ni Baekhyun at nahihirapan na siyang makahinga, walang tigil ang mga luha niya habang patuloy niyang pinagmamasdang magliyab ang laso. Sinisigaw niya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol pero walang nakakarinig sa kanya. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Napabalikwas ng bangon si Baekhyun, habol niya ang hininga niya nang imulat niya ang mga mata niya. Basa na rin ang mukha niya dahil sa pag-iyak, nanginginig ang mga kamay niya habang inaabot niya ang phone niya sa may bedside table niya. Tumutulo ang mga luha niya sa phone niya habang idinadial niya ang number ni Chanyeol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Tangina, tangina…” humahagulgol na si Baekhyun habang hinihintay na may sumagot sa kabilang linya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Tangina, Chanyeol please…”pagsusumamo ni Baekhyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hello Baek?” isang groggy na boses ang narinig ni Baekhyun nang masagot na ang tawag niya sa pangatlong pag-aattempt niya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“CHANYEOL! CHANYEOL NASAAN KA?!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun na halos pagaralgal na rin dahil barado na ang ilong niya sa kakaiyak niya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Baek, ok ka lang ba? Bakit ka umiiyak?” nag-aalalang tanong ni Chanyeol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“NASAAN KA? NASAAN KA?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE OKAY! CHANYEOL PLEASE.. PLEASE BE OKAY!” hinahabol na ni Baekhyun ang hininga niya dahil takot na takot siya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Baek, okay ako. Andito lang ako sa bahay, alas tres pa lang Baek…natutulog ako nung tumawag ka.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol, hoping na makalma na si Baek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Chanyeol…” nanghihinang sabi ni Baekhyun habang umiiyak pa rin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Baek, did you have a nightmare? Baek okay ka lang ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol. Nag-aalala na siya dahil rinig na rinig niya ang paghabol ni Baek sa hininga niya sa bawat paghikbi niya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Chanyeol… Chanyeol…” Patuloy ang pagtawag ni Baekhyun sa pangalan ni Chanyeol at patuloy pa rin ang pagtulo ng luha niya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Baek, give me 20-30 minutes then nandyan na ako but please do me a favor. Baby, breathe in hold it while counting to ten with your fingers then baby breathe out while counting to ten with your fingers then baby repeat it until you feel better or until I get there. Baby… do it please, papunta na ako sa kotse ko.” Chanyeol instructed na sinunod naman ni Baekhyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Ibinaba muna ni Chanyeol ang tawag para matawagan niya sila Minseok at Jongdae to check up on Baekhyun. Ipinaliwanag ni Chanyeol ang nangyari sa dalawa at ipinangako naman nila na pupuntahan na nila si Baek habang nagdadrive na si Chanyeol papunta sa condo ni Baekhyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Wala pang 20 minutes ay bumukas na ang pinto ng condo ni Baekhyun at pumasok si Chanyeol na talagang nakapantulog lang at gulo gulo pa ang buhok. Nasa sofa si Baekhyun na nasa pagitan ng mga matatalik na kaibigan niya at pinapakalma siya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Pagkakita na pagkakita ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ay tumayo agad ito at tumakbo papunta dito at niyakap niya si Chanyeol nang mahigpit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Gago, Chanyeol wag mo akong tatakutin ng ganoon…” umiiyak na naman si Baekhyun pero this time si Chanyeol na mismo ang nagpunas ng mga luha niya. Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face and looked at him straight in the eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Andito ako, I’m okay. Whatever it was, it’s just a nightmare…it’s not true.” sabi ni Chanyeol sa pinakamalumanay niyang boses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Chanyeol please wag mo akong iwan… hindi ko kaya. Chanyeol please… Chanyeol…” pagsusumamong muli ni Baekhyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Hinalikan ni Chanyeol ang noo ni Baekhyun at tinitigan muli ang mukha nito. “Mahal na mahal kita, Byun Baekhyun… hindi kita iiwanan. Andito lang ako palagi.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Mahal na mahal din kita Chanyeol…” sabi ni Baekhyun in between his sobs, tumingkayad siya at inilapat ang labi niya sa labi ni Chanyeol._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Lumipat ang mga kamay ni Chanyeol papunta sa may bewang ni Baekhyun at lalo niya itong hinapit papunta sa kanya, lifting Baekhyun slightly to make it easier for Baekhyun as he deepen their kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Nagkatinginan sina Jongdae at Minseok na kanina pa nasa couch, sharing the same grin on their faces. Gusto sana nilang tuksuhin ang dalawang mukhang nakakalimot na ata na may ibang tao pa sa unit pero alam nilang vunerable pa ang state ni Baekhyun at kailangan din ng dalawa ng privacy kaya tahimik na lang silang lumabas ng condo ni Baekhyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Makalipas ang tatlong taon…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hi, Mr. Byun…” bati ni Seungyoun nang makita ang pamilyar na lalaki._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Uy Seungyoun…” medyo gulat na sabi ni Baekhyun, hindi niya kasi nakita yung name ng mga kliyente niya prior sa appointment niya dahil biglaan itong ipinasa sa kanya. At lalo siyang nagulat nang makitang si Seungwoo na ang kasama nito._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Take two?” may ngiting biro ni Baekhyun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hopefully this time, sumulpot na siya hanggang sa kasal…” natatawang sagot ni Seungyoun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Sorry pero wala na akong balak na pakawalan ka pa.” Hinalikan ni Seungwoo ang likod ng palad ni Seungyoun na hawak hawak niya. “Gusto mo ngayon din pakasal na tayo, kuhanin na lang nating witness si Mr. Byun.” aya ni Seungwoo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Malaki ang ngiti ni Baekhyun habang pinagmamasdan ang dalawa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Uhm.. actually hindi na ako Byun eh… Park na.” Proud na ipinakita ni Baekhyun ang wedding ring niya sa dalawa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“At saka I have a good feeling with this wedding… shall we start planning…” nakangiti si Baekhyun habang pinagmamasdan ang pulang lasong nagdudugtong sa mga kliyente niya._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Salamat sa isang Park Chanyeol, natutunang maniwala ni Baekhyun sa mga pulang laso simbolo ng tadhana._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Sana po nagustuhan ninyo.


End file.
